I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW
by The2ImperfectGirls
Summary: Does Kisame really have feelings for Itachi, or does he just want to help the struggling writers?P.S: That's not us. Even though we're struggling to write this story.P.S.S:If you have any ideas, plz share, and we will mention your help. WARNING:Yaoiness
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Want You To Know **

Disclaimer: We don't own the Naruto characters or Naruto

We're newbies at this. Sorry if it isn't that good.

We wrote this really late, because we were really bored. ;

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 1**

**Itachi was taking a shower. He just got back from training, **

**and Kisame just recieved information about a mission he and Itachi were to go on. **

**They were to retrieve some really rare jewels. **

**So Kisame went to go tell Itachi about the mission; **

**So he asked Deidara where he was. "I think he's in the shower" Deidara said and walked away.**

**Itachi was completely naked.He didn't even have towel around his waist; **

**Kisame walks in on him seeing him completely naked. **

**Kisame immediately closed the door. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" **

**Itachi said with a hint of anger in his voice.**

_I did not see Itachi naked.__I did not see Itachi naked.I did not see Itachi naked._

**Kisame was thinking to himself.**

**While trying to erase the image of Itachi naked from his mind, Kisame was blushing intesively. **

**"Man you're such a dumbass! Why did you walk in without even knocking? It better be pretty damn important." **

**Itachi said sounding even more angry. **

**"Well it is pretty damn important. You fucking long-haired bastard!" Kisame said yelling. **

**Itachi, while putting on his clothes said, "So what the hell is it?" **

**Kisame hesitates while still trying to get the image of Itachi's nakedness out of his mind. **

**Sounding aggitated Itachi said, "Well? What is it?"**

**Kisame stutters while he answers Itachi's question. "Well Lea..der said we...have to ,um, go on a ,um, mission. **

**We have to ,um, retrieve some rare jewels."**

**Itachi says, a little more calmed down now, " Now what is with the stuttering?" **

**" It's nothing important. Just hurry up and get dressed, so we can leave already." Said Kiasme trying to change the subject.**

_30 minutes later_

**Itachi finally comes out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. **

**Sounding irritated Kisame says, " What took you so long?" **

**Sounding annoyed Itachi says, " I had to fix my hair." **

**Kisame is frustrated now and says, "Why don't you just cut your hair? You long-haired hippie." **

**Itachi looks at Kisame all narrow-eyed and says, "How about we just sell you to the fish market."**

**Kisame shivers at the glare Itachi was giving him. **

**He shut his mouth and didn't argue with the Uchiha.**

**To be continued...****Or is it? **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Unique: We really are newbies at this, and if you have any advice for our stories please give it to us. Please don't be too harsh. This is my first story anyone but Tamara has heard/read. Does puppy-dog face **

**Tamara: Yeah so please be nice, but don't lie. Sorry if i Itachi talks 2 much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unique: Tamara has been grounded and we couldn't write the story for a long time.**

**So sry ; **

**Tamara: Don't worry I didn't hurt anyone... Too much..**

**Unique: We have two new characters in this chapter. Their names are Yasuko Akane and Hakuro Mizuki. (The last names are said first). Yasuko Akane honest, peaceful child; bright red. Hakuro Mizuki far off; beautiful moon.**

**Tamara: We own these characters! Their ours! You can't have them; that's stealing.**

**Sadly we do not own the Naruto characters, or the show. **

**Chapter II **

**Yet again, not too long ago, but still only in your imagination...**

**...if you still have one after the first chapter...**

**...you should know by now.**

**Not too long ago, in a world that's pretty much made up...**

**After Kisame saw Itachi's naked-ness and arguing for what seemed like hours, Kisame and Itachi set out on their misson for the Village Hidden In The Snow. **

**After 3 to 4 days,tops, Itachi and Kisame finally arrive to their destination.**

_15 minutes later..._

**Itachi and Kisame see a ramen shoppe. They both order the same thing, beef ramen and hot chocolate.**

_Meanwhile, in the middle of a forest, in the Snow Village..._

**" Damn, I hate the cold. I hate the cold. I hate the cold!" Akane said sounding pissed.**

**Akane slips on a patch of ice and slides forward right into a tree. The tree shakes at the impact and a pile of snow falls on Akane.**

**"Why does the Snow Village have so much frickin snow." Akane screamed.**

**"Um, because it's the **_**Snow**_** Village, Duh!" Mizuki said matter-of-factly.**

**"Man, I miss the Sand Village." Akane said sounding home sick.**

**"I bet if you had some ramen, you would cheer up." Mizuki said trying to sound convincing.**

**"Do they even have ramen shops here?" Akane asked questionably.**

**"Yeah, of course they do, and I bet they have hot choco, too." Mizuki said happily.**

**"What's this**_** hot choco **_**you talk about?" Akane said curiously.**

**"Oh yeah, your from the Sand Village. Hot choco is chocolate in liquid form; you drink when it's cold." Mizuki said all-knowingly.**

**"You drink cold chocolate? How would that keep us warm? That makes no sense." Akane said logically.**

**"If the **_**hot choco**_** is cold then why is it called **_**hot choco**_

**Mizuki smacks her head and says, almost sounding annoyed, "No, you misunderstood what I meant. The chocolate is warm; you drink it when the weather is cold. **

**"Nevermind that. We need to find a warm place before you get sick." Mizuki said, trying to convince Akane to hurry up.**

**Akane smells something familiar. She starts to run to who knows where.**

**Mizuki sees this and decided to ask questions later, so she starts to run after her.**

**Akane stops and smells the air, trying to figure which way to go. Then when Mizuki thought **

**Akane had given up on running, she runs straight ahead. Mizuki sighs and starts to run again.**

**Akane sees a clearing in the trees; at seeing this she starts to run faster.**

**Mizuki, too, sees the clearing, and she also starts to run faster.**

**Up ahead Akane sees a town, and the smell is stronger than ever.**

**Mizuki finally catches up to Akane. Then she says out of nowhere, "I told ya so." **

**Mizuki points at a ramen shoppe in the distance.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Unique: I like this show.**

**Tamara: Unique this is a fanfic, not a show. Remember? We wrote this.**

**Unique:ok i remember, i wish i was a ninja.**

**Tamara:If you want to hear more about Itachi and Kisame, you must read the next chapter. Muhahahahahahahahaha... **

**Akane: Wait a minute they dont know whut i even look like. How could you not tell them that you two are so evil.**

**Mizuki:Bring on the hot guys! The yaoi-ness!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unique: This has OOC. We do not know most of the fanfic slang, **

**so bear with us. Ok? **

**Tamara: Yasuko Akane and Hakuro Mizuki are struggling writers, who travel around the nations, and look for ideas for their stories. In the Snow Village they stumble upon the perfect subjects for their next yaoi story, Itachi and Kisame.**

**Unique: By the way, Mizuki is from the Leaf Village, as you probably know, Akane is from the Sand Village. They've been friends since the day they met. They just became Chunins, and decided to be famous writers.**

**We do not own anything, but the characters Yasuko Akane and Hakuro Mizuki.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter III**

**(This is in Akane's and Mizuki's point of view).**

**"Ok,Ok. Let's go inside, I'm freezing my ass off." Akane said complaining.**

**"Hi, Ho Silver! Away!" Mizuki said happily.**

**Akane and Mizuki get to the ramen shoppe and sit at a booth. They order chicken ramen and hot choco. They notice two guys in these red and black cloaks. **

**"People dress cool here." Akane said lazily.**

**Then sounding a little confused, Mizuki said, "That's not how people normally dress here."**

**"Really?" Akane said confused now.**

**"I think so. The attire might of changed since the last time I was here." Mizuki said unconvincingly. **

**"Doesn't that guy look kind of high to you?" Akane said pointing at Itachi.**

**"Akane, I think he's from the Uchiha clan." Mizuki said more interested now. **

**"I thought all of them were dead!" Akane said sounding surprised.**

**"No, not all of them are dead. I think that's Itachi. You know, the guy who killed his whole family, but that one emo kid. Oh, What's his name?" Mizuki was really talking to herself. **

_seconds later..._

**"Oh, his name is Sasuke!" Mizuki said a little too loudly.**

**Itachi looks over his shoulder at the two young writers.**

**Akane sits there eating her ramen just looking back at Itachi. Then just as Itachi is about to turn around,While smiling, Mizuki waved and said happily,"Hi."**

**"Shhh... I think he's with his boyfriend." Akane said whispering.**

**"What makes you think he's gay?" Mizuki said sounding,both, interested and confused.**

**" For starters, he looks like he spent hours on his hair, his girly eyelashes, he wears nail polish, his brother is gay, and many other reasons I don't want to say because I'll be wasting time, when I could be eating my ramen." Akane said settling the arguement.**

**"That makes no sense!" said Mizuki.**

**"I think that blue guy has a secret crush on Itachi." Akane said matter-of-factly.**

**"No way!" Mizuki said loudly. Kisame hears Mizuki and decided to listen in.**

**"Shhhh..That blue guy looks at Itachi when he thinks he's not paying attention, and it looks like he's blushing." Akane said before going back to eating her ramen and drinking her choco.**

**"I'm going to observe and see if I see what you think you see, but you don't really see." Mizuki said trying to confuse Akane.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Unique: Man, that was short.**

**Tamara: Sry if there is not enough of Itachi and Kisame. There will be more of them do not worry.**

**Akane: You still haven't described us yet. you lazzy bums.**

**Mizuki: Where is the yaoi?**

**Tamara: All in good time. All in good time.**

**Unique: plz comment. i need it like a fish needs water. **


End file.
